


Lipstick Kisses

by Rachello344



Category: Death Note
Genre: Also there's a lot of kissing, Implied Bottom!Light, L watches, Light goes undercover at a gay bar, Light is very good at flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to catch a notorious gangster, Light goes undercover--it turns out, he's the man's type.  Now if only L can survive watching Light flirt with a man while he's looking... particularly attractive.  He can only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely inspired by a photoset of edits done by tumblr user mikami, all of which are Light wearing lipstick (found [Here](http://mikami.tumblr.com/post/148711088051/mikami-i-refound-my-folder-of-light-with)). I was Inspired, so I wrote this over the course of a week or two.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! (And if you catch any typos, let me know. My keyboard has been acting up a little lately.) Enjoy!

L rubbed his finger over his lips, the motion repetitive and soothing. If he focused on it, he could almost forget how badly this investigation was going.  How hard could it be to isolate _one_ gangster for questioning?

“We may need to send someone in undercover,” he mused aloud.

Light’s eyes found his immediately. Somehow, L knew that no matter what argument anyone made, Light was going to figure out a way to get assigned to this case. _Why_ he wanted it, L wasn’t sure, but he supposed he wanted some way to prove he wasn’t there due only to his father’s influence.

L was about to ask Light to make his case when Matsuda sighed.

“If only we still had Misa Misa with us,” Matsuda said, sounding dejected. “She would have been perfect for this sort of thing.”

Light wrinkled his nose as L raised an eyebrow. Simultaneously, they said, “How?”

Matsuda flinched a little, his hands flying up as if to defend himself. “Wh-What do you mean _how_?  Who wouldn’t drop their guard for a pretty girl?”

The others all nodded, looking surprised by the fact that Matsuda had what they no doubt considered a ‘good point.’ Light still looked irritated, like the whole idea left a bad taste in his mouth.  L kept himself from laughing—easy enough given his own annoyance at how poorly they understood their target.

“It would never work,” L said.

“What, why not?” Aizawa asked, crossing his arms. Mogi quickly followed suit.

Light looked dubious. “The man is clearly gay.”

Silence fell, conspicuous and sudden. L nodded, glancing over their notes on the man’s habits.  Surely they had at least one picture of him with a lover?  If they could just figure out his type…

“What? The _gangster_?”  Mogi sounded disbelieving and vaguely disturbed.

L decided to leave that argument in Light’s capable hands, tuning out the scathing retort. They had more pictures of him than L could possibly use, and _yet_ —did the man never take lovers?  But then L’s eyes caught on a picture taken at night.  Their target was leaving a bar, and he wasn’t alone.

The young man hanging off his arm was slender and boyish, well-dressed and clearly eager to please. The boy’s light brown hair and soft features reminded him of…

His eyes met Light’s.

Had he known the whole time that the man preferred young men who looked like him? Surely he hadn’t noticed something like that about their target.  What purpose would that serve?

“Regardless of whether or not you believe the man is gay, I’m clearly the best suited for this assignment,” Light declared. “None of you are his type at all.”

“And how did Light come to this conclusion?” L leaned forward, curious beyond measure.  Why was he paying attention to the types of people a known gangster took home?

Light met his eyes gamely. “I was paying attention.  He always leaves a well-known gay nightclub on Saturday nights with a different boy on his arm, and they all share physical characteristics with me.”

L hummed. “You know that this assignment would require you to proposition this man successfully, don’t you?”

Matsuda looked vaguely ill at the thought. Light raised his eyebrows.  “Yes, and?”

L smiled, rubbing his lip again. _Interesting_.  “Very well.  Do what you need to prepare.  I expect you’ll be able to dress yourself appropriately?”

“Of course,” Light said, standing. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go shopping or I won’t be ready for tomorrow night.”

“Bring any receipts to Watari and he’ll reimburse you,” L said, eyes dropping back to his notes.

“Will do. I’ll come in early tomorrow to prepare.”

As soon as Light was out of the room, the others began to mutter amongst themselves. L overheard Matsuda saying something about how amazing it was that Light was going to pretend to be gay for the case.

L stifled a snicker, shaking his head. If Light was straight, he’d eat his sweater.

 

* * *

 

Light arrived early the next afternoon, immediately sitting beside L in order to go over their plan for the night. L tried to focus on their planning and not on how soft Light looked in a worn t-shirt and sweat pants.  He looked more comfortable than L had ever seen him.  Even his hair looked less styled and more natural.  It curled slightly around his ears.

L wanted to run his fingers through it.

When he noticed L staring, Light smiled, a little self-conscious. “Sorry, I didn’t want to get anything on my clothes while I was getting ready.”

L was going to ask what he meant when they both heard the rest of the taskforce arriving for the evening. Light’s cheeks flushed and he darted off, leaving the room to get ready before they could see him so underdressed.  L watched him go, bemused.

Soon enough, he was distracted from his thoughts of Light with thoughts of the plan and contingencies he and Light had agreed upon. Everyone seemed to agree that Light should have a wire on him somewhere, a direct line to L in case of emergency.  L and Light had already agreed on safe words of a kind, phrases that would let L know when Light was in too deep to get himself out safely.

Whether or not Light would ever be _willing_ to use them was another matter, but L was satisfied that Light had the words at all.

As the clock struck eight, the door Light had disappeared through reopened. L turned idly to face him and promptly felt any words he may have spoken flee his mind at once.

Soft, brown hair falling over smoky and sinful amber eyes. Rosy cheeks—dusted with blush?—leading down to a shock of red.  L’s breath caught and he fought to swallow, mouth dry.  Light’s normally distracting mouth was now a gorgeous red.  L dizzily wondered who taught Light to apply lipstick so deftly.

Hesitating, L allowed his gaze to wander lower. Long pale throat shown off by the deep-v of his shirt collar, a shirt that was barely more than a veil, sheer and flowing.  His toned arms were shown off by the sleeveless cut and his chest and stomach were on tantalizing display.

L tried not to notice that his pants were tight black leather, practically painted on. His boots drew attention to just how long his legs were.  L closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself.

He was a professional.

“Holy shit, Light,” Matsuda exclaimed, unprofessionally.

When L reopened his eyes, Light was rolling his eyes, hip cocked.

“Where are you going to hide your wire?” L asked, fighting valiantly to keep his eyes from dropping to the sinful slash of red.

“I usually wear earplugs to raves,” Light said, shrugging. One side of his shirt slid down his shoulder.  “I figured you could give me one of your wireless ones.”

L nodded, spinning in his chair to rifle through their equipment. When he found the ear buds in question, he turned to tell Light only to find him right beside him.  He was wearing a sweet smelling fragrance; L caught a tantalizing whiff of vanilla.

“Remember, I’ll be listening, so if you need help, _ask_.”  L pressed the ear buds into his hands, frowning seriously.  “Repeat the words for me.”

Light looked surprised, cheeks flushing a little. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he said lowly.  L nodded.  “Excuse me, my father is calling.  I think it’s an emergency.”  Another nod.  “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well.”

L released his hands; Light’s nails were painted the same red as his lips. “Thank you.  I’m sure you’ll be fine, but the man is dangerous.  I don’t want you to forget that.”

Light rolled his eyes, his cheeks still red even under his makeup. “You worry too much.  But I won’t forget, I promise.”

When L glanced over his shoulder at the taskforce, they were all studiously focusing on their paperwork, not one of them looking at Light. Light noticed the direction of his gaze and chuckled under his breath.

“It makes them uncomfortable, remembering that I’m not a little kid anymore. Not to mention, I’m still their boss’s son.”  Light rolled his eyes.  “I’m 21; of course I’ve been to clubs before.”

L hummed to himself. Truthfully he was surprised that straitlaced Light knew anything about raves or clubs, but then, where else would he be able to anonymously let loose for a few hours?

“Good luck, Light.”

“I won’t need it,” Light murmured.

Waving over his shoulder, Light sauntered away, walking down to the parking lot where he’d meet Watari, his ‘chauffeur’ for the night. L checked over the equipment, running mic checks before Light could get too far away for him to fix them.

“When did Light get _hot_ ,” Matsuda wailed at last.  The others shushed him, but L watched as the mic picked up the sound.  The microphone on Light’s end was strong enough to easily pick up the soft laugh, entirely too cute for someone looking like Light did tonight.

L couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t find him attractive.

 

* * *

 

L was certain that he was going to go mad if this dragged on much longer. He’d seen for himself Light’s skill with women, but he hadn’t realized, hadn’t imagined...  Light truly had a silver tongue.  Like some kind of love god, his lies and flirtations wove together perfectly and irresistibly.

Their target was eating out of his hand.

The taskforce were all monitoring other feeds and frequencies, so L was alone in hearing Light tell their target exactly he wanted the man to do to him. L’s face felt hot, and his pants were getting a little tight, embarrassingly enough.  Some of the things Light was suggesting didn’t seem like they should be physically possible, but on the other hand, L had a feeling that Light knew what he was talking about.

It was certainly effective.

When did he learn how to sneak around so effectively that _no one_ knew of his preferences?  How did he grow so skilled at seduction unnoticed?  A young man with this much apparent experience couldn’t possibly be as far in the closet as Light seemed to be. _And yet_.

Laughing, Light dragged their target to the dance floor, throwing his arms around his neck with wild abandon. The man looked as enchanted as L felt, eyes caught by the way he _moved_.  His hands trailed down Light’s sides to his hips, one hand apparently dipping a little lower if Light’s surprised gasp was anything to go by.

“Eager, are we?” Light asked, stroking the man’s face. The room’s lights flashed off his nail polish.  He leaned in, speaking into the man’s ear.  “Planning on convincing me to come home with you?”  Light brushed his lips over the man’s cheek, lipstick smudging across the skin like a bloodstain.

L wanted Light to mark him like that.

“Would you come with me if I asked?” The man tugged Light up against him, grinding down with a smirk.  Light’s head dropped back, exposing the pale line of his throat.

One eye opened, his lips pulling up in a dangerous smirk. “Convince me.”

L wasn’t especially religious, but he considered praying for patience. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive this—hearing Light, seeing him dressed as he was, that _lipstick_.  The man, apparently in agreement, moaned.

“It would be my pleasure,” he growled, dragging one hand up Light’s back, under his shirt.

This time when he threw his head back, the man kissed along his throat, sucking a mark in what was apparently a sensitive place. Light clung to him, still moving in time with the music.  Sweat dripped down Light’s temple; the man licked along the line of it.

L kept his eyes open through it all.

 

* * *

 

Light returned to the main room of headquarters with a flat look on his face as if he was bored. L watched him, his lipstick smudged, some of his hair falling back from where it was pushed off his forehead.  His gauzy shirt was hanging off one shoulder, and he had a bruise darkening against the skin there.

Light stretched, his shirt riding up, exposing the skin of his stomach.

“Excellent work, Light,” L said. “You handled everything perfectly.”

Light smiled briefly. “Thank you.”  He sighed, rubbing his shoulder and neck.  “I was hoping it would be a little more difficult.  He was rather easy to convince.  I can’t deny I’m disappointed.”

L snorted. “Light, if you wanted it to be more difficult, you shouldn’t have been so tempting from the get go.”

“What do you mean?”

“That outfit, the way you spoke to him, the way you _looked_ at him—he didn’t stand a chance.  Any man in that room would have gone home with you the minute you expressed the slightest interest in them.”

“You were the one watching then?” Light asked. The moment the words were out of his mouth, he froze up, cheeks going red.  L suspected he hadn’t meant to ask.

“I was. The others were uncomfortable being confronted with the reality that you’re a sexual being.”  L shrugged.  “It made sense for me to handle it.”

“So you have no problem then? With remembering that I’m an adult?”  Light rubbed the hem of his shirt between his fingers.  L’s eyes caught on the nail polish before he forced his eyes back up to his face.

“Of course not.” L tried not to remember exactly how little trouble he had with that.  “And if I had before, I certainly wouldn’t now.  I’m curious, have you had many lovers, Light?”

Light narrowed his eyes. “That’s rather inappropriate, don’t you think?”  He looked offended and a little cagey.

“My apologies, Light. I overstepped.”  L considered him.  “Where did you learn to flirt like that?”

“That’s a better question to ask?” Light frowned, sighing when L didn’t look remorseful.  “I never do anything halfway, L.  I’m perfect at everything I choose to do, without exceptions.”

“I suppose the same could be said for your acting. I never would have guessed you weren’t in earnest.  You certainly seemed to be sexually attracted to him.  You should keep acting in mind, in case you get tired of detective work.”

Light laughed quietly. “Me, an actor?”  He shook his head.  “No, I don’t think I’d be very good at it.  I mean, I could only do half of that because you—”  He cut himself off, turning abruptly.  “I’m going to go change.  Do you need anything more from me tonight?”

“Because what, Light?” L leaned forward in his chair.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “Were you going to interrogate him tonight or wait until tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” L answered readily. “And I don’t feel like it’s nothing.  You only refuse eye contact when you’re hiding something, did you know?”

Light’s shoulders went up around his ears. “Good night, L.”

 

* * *

 

L thought about what Light might have been hiding often for the next few days. Interrogating the gangster was a lot less interesting than figuring out what Light was hiding from him.

Whenever L looked at him, his eyes fell to his mouth. Every time they did L wondered about how shiny and pink they seemed.  He looked like he’d been recently kissed, but L knew no one had touched him all day.

Light wouldn’t meet his eyes, not even when they closed the case.

When they finished for the day, Light packed up his things quietly and got up to leave. As he stood, something small fell out of his pocket and rolled over to L.  He bent over to pick it up.

“Wait—you don’t need to—”

L turned the tube over in his hands. Lip stain in a soft pink.  He glanced up, curious, but Light’s eyes were firmly downcast.  His lips were pursed, but still that same cute shade.  L waited until the last of the taskforce left, the door closing with a soft click behind them.

“Is something wrong, Light?”

“Could you give that back? I’d like to head home, if you don’t mind.”  Light actually looked embarrassed.

“Are you wearing it now, Light?” When there was no response, L continued.  “You know, it looks incredible on you.  Your lips look nice normally, but with lipstick and now lip stain…  Well, there’s a reason every man in that club was looking at them all night.  At least, when they weren’t looking at your ass in that leather.”

Light grew redder and redder as he spoke. “Were you one of them?”

“What?”

Light finally met his eyes; L’s breath caught at the fire in them. “One of the men looking at my lips and ass.”

“And if I was?”

“If you were…” Light hesitated for only a moment before he seemed to come to a decision.  “Then I would tell you that everything I said that night, everything I said I wanted that man to do to me—I was thinking about you.”

L stood, backing Light into the desk. He tucked the lipstick back into Light’s pocket, his other hand coming up to rest on his shoulder, just above where he remembered the hickey to be.  Light shivered under his hand, tilting his head almost imperceptibly.

“Are you sure, Light? I don’t want you to think this is a mistake later.”

Light’s eyes were closed, his eyelashes dark against his cheeks. “What about you?  Not going to feel guilty for defiling your coworker?”

L rubbed his thumb over his hip, slipping it under his shirt to press against the bare skin of his waist. “I don’t tend to feel guilty for doing things I enjoy.”  He leaned in, breath ghosting over Light’s ear.  “And I enjoy you quite a bit, Light.”

He laughed, breathy and adorable at once. “Pervert.”  Light met his eyes as he bit his lip.  “You know, I haven’t actually…”

L cupped his cheek, the facts falling neatly into place at last. “Neither have I.”

Light tangled a hand in his hair and tugged him down into a kiss, the other hand supporting himself against the desk. L nudged his legs apart to press closer, licking at the seam of his lips.  Light sighed, opening up for him beautifully.

He moaned, almost loud enough to cover up the squeak of the door.

They both froze. “Hey, guys, sorry, I totally forgot my… wallet…”

Matsuda looked at them both. They had managed to pull apart, but L suspected it was fairly obvious what they’d just been doing.  For a long moment, there was nothing but silence.

“Are you guys okay? Normally you say _something_ …”  Matsuda looked alarmed.  “I didn’t interrupt something important did I?  I’m _so_ sorry, I’ll just—Sorry,” Matsuda babbled, hurrying to his station to grab his wallet before dashing out the door.

When the door shut again, Light laughed, the sound somewhat hysterical. “He—He didn’t notice!”

L sighed. “He’s not especially observant, is he.  I do wonder about him sometimes, but he has his uses, I suppose.  Moments of insight and all that.”

Light pulled him back into another kiss, deepening it quickly. L ran his hand under Light’s shirt, settling it against the warm skin of his back.

“We should probably move before we get interrupted again,” L said against his mouth, unwilling to pull away.

“You don’t sound too sure of yourself,” Light teased. “If we’re only fooling around, I don’t mind staying where we are, but if you want this to go any further, I’d like a bed to be involved.”

“You make a strong argument,” L said, rocking his hips against Light until he moaned, his head dropping back. L nipped at his exposed throat, biting and sucking until he was certain a bruise would form.  “My bed is closer.”

“You make a strong argument,” Light echoed, tugging at his hair until L was close enough to kiss him again. “What are we waiting for?”

 

* * *

 

When L turned up to work a few minutes late a few days later, he had an excuse at the ready, but Matsuda beat him to it with a gasped, “L, do you have a girlfriend?”

L touched the corner of his mouth and felt the sticky residue of lipstick. He’d missed a spot.  “I am dating someone, yes.  I had hoped to keep it private, however.”

The door opened behind him. “Sorry, I’m late.  The traffic was crazy.”

Light looked perfect and his face was completely free of the lipstick he’d been wearing not fifteen minutes before. L licked his thumb and rubbed at the lipstick mark.

Light smirked. “If that’s lipstick, you’d be better off using makeup remover.  The girl you were with probably had some you could have borrowed.”

“I’ll remember that next time, Light. Now, if we could all get to work?”

Matsuda sighed heavily. “First Light gets a girlfriend, and now even Ryuuzaki?  Why not me?”

L gave up on wiping off the lipstick. He rather liked the idea of carrying a mark from Light on him.  Maybe he’d have to see about Light leaving marks of his own next time.  When he glanced back at Light, his eyes were firmly on L’s mouth, unwavering.

L licked his lips.

“Could I speak with you a moment?” Light asked, standing carefully so as not to make too much noise. L stood, his chair clattering across the floor.

“Everyone get started gathering info on the people whose names I’ve left on your computer. It’s for our next case.”  L followed Light out the door.

As soon as they were alone, Light tugged him into a kiss.

Gripping Light’s hip, L sighed. “Maybe we should take a vacation.  We can’t keep speaking in private; it’s going to get suspicious soon.”

“You’d hate being on vacation.”

“Not true,” L kissed him, “I’d have smaller cases to work on with you, and we’d have the room all to ourselves so we could spend our time as we please.”

“I’d like to spend all our time in a bed with you on top of me.”

L grinned. “That can certainly be arranged.”

“Make the arrangements, then.” Light sighed.  “I hate to admit it, but you’re right.  I think Aizawa’s already suspicious.”

“My favorite words from my favorite lips,” L sighed. “Tell me I’m right again.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Light kissed him once more before walking back to the main room, hips swaying temptingly with every step.  L pulled out his phone.

“Watari, I think I’m going to take a vacation. Just for a few days.  Maybe a week.”

Watari chuckled. “I’m surprised it’s taken you this long.  You’ve never stayed in one place like this before.  Will you be returning to Japan after?”

“For now,” L allowed. “I’ll have to see if he’ll agree to come with me.”

“Very well. I’ll make the arrangements.”

L returned to the main room, taking his seat at Light’s side. Light grinned, wide and earnest.  “We have a lead already,” he declared.

“Oh?”

“I’m certain we’ll be finished with this case by the end of the day.”

L nodded, making it look like he was thinking. “In that case, I think we could all use some time off.  If we finish this case by day’s end, we can all take a vacation for about a week.”

Everyone cheered, throwing themselves into their work. Light leaned toward him.  “Everything taken care of?” he asked under his breath.

“Watari will send us the information shortly.”

Light’s eyes dropped to his lips as he whispered, “Good.”

L smiled.


End file.
